crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Orign Lucas and Lola were supposedly born at the same time as the underground was sealed by the Humans, although their true origins are still shrouded in mystery. They live together in a cave turned home above the lava lake in Hotlands. They don't kill monsters but need either their blood or raw meat to survive, they train in the lava with their magic and they're specially made weapons during their spare time. They prefer to be alone with just each other for company, but willing to let others come over for occasional guests, they are good conversationalists (at least Lola). They are theorized to be very powerful beings, supposedly the outcomes of the Monster's hatred over humans. Whether this is true or not isn't certain yet. Lucas had gotten a job as a Librarian to help with his bloodlust and sometimes his sister. Description / Appearance Lucas is a Vampire / Werewolf hybrid. A lover of Reading, Magic, Combat, and despiser of Love. He loves to read as if he never stopped reading ever since he was born, using it as a distraction on occasion . He loves his Sister very much, but is usually driven insane by her ignoring of his words, always going into things head first into things while he prefers the Calculated, Logical, approach to things. He can transform his humanoid form into a wolf, and werewolf forms. He always carries around his Book of Spells. Humanoid Form * He wears a jacket and robe with symbols all over with a Japanese soldier outfit underneath, black pants with a belt with a holster for his Sword of Blood and shiny black shoes. An eye patch over his left eye. His skin is a light brown with his red eye and smooth, combed black hair, two pointy ears blend in perfectly with his hair, but occasionally stick up. His wings aren't seen normally, but once summoned, his two large dragon-like wings spread to a mass of 3 feet across. He has 4 sharp fangs with his cheeks having the possibility to split sometimes. Wolf Form * His wolf form is a black gray wolf, with nice fur and red eye, his left still has an eye patch. In his wolf form, he's still mostly collected and logical unless threatened. He loves the scent and taste of bone, and rotten flesh in this form. Werewolf Form * His Werewolf form is still just as calm and collected as his other two forms, only bigger, with a larger robe. His fur is still black with his red eye. Personality Lucas as stated before is very logical, collected, and calculated, while also usually being mostly to himself. Thinking of everything like a book or a computer. He hardly cares exactly for anything of anyone else's and more for himself and his sister. He loves to meditate and train in the lava of Hotlands and preform/ create more spells for his book. When it comes ot his sister Lola, his patience runs dry very quickly. Once he is starts suffering from Blood Withdraw, he starts to lose control, becoming easily angered, violent, and evil. His distaste for love and romance is complicated, as he hates reading about it, or seeing/hearing other's love and romance for some reason. It's possible it's out of jealousy as he cannot properly express love himself, while on the other hand, his sister Lola can perfectly. He can ''be social and express ''love. It's just more complicated for him. Weapons Book of Spells Lucas and Lola's most prized creation, their Book of Spells was written by them as they created their own spells to use. Even if Lola doesn't use spells as often as Lucas does, and he carries the book around more. * Read aloud, spells based on fire, ice, wind, earth, healing, darkness, lightning, and manipulation can be casted. * The book draws energy from the user, so it will eventually close after it's drawn all the power it can. Sword of Blood Lucas's sword, forged with Lucas's own blood and perfected steel, the sword was created to drain the blood from others once cut with it. Lucas usually has it hidden over his robe. Abilities * Flight. Lucas's wings aren't normally visible, but once summoned, he is capable of long distance flight. * Transformation. * Magic Spells. Trivia/Extras Based on Robin from Fire Emblem actually for the Robe and outfit part, Corrin for the animal transforming part. Also based on The Rok-Stekla Siblings by Golden Forge and Joseph Alucard / Platinum Alucard both by Jedha,The Savior of the demons AND The Panic Twins by Benalien430. Lucas actually has Aspergers Syndrome. Category:OC Category:User;Geshtro Category:Male Category:Monster